


Grecia

by Nande_chan



Series: En ciertos momentos [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarrython, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>También escrito para el Drarrython.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Grecia

**Author's Note:**

> También escrito para el Drarrython.

"Ya quisieras", le dice la pelirroja tomada del brazo de Harry en la ceremonia que conmemora el final de la guerra.

"¿Ya quisiera qué?", se repite la pregunta en su mente una y otra vez, mientras ve a Harry hablar con los miembros del Winzegamont y con los rompedores de maldiciones que trabajan en Grecia.

Grecia.

Harry quiere ir a Grecia a estudiar no sabe qué cosa del Oráculo de Delfos, algo relacionado con las profecías del Departamento de Misterios, le había dicho.

"Ya quisieras…"

¿Ya quisiera él caminar del brazo de Harry en una reunión aburrida? No, la verdad es que no.

¿Ya quisiera él ocupar la posición de Weasley? La eterna amiga, perpetuamente enamorada y mal correspondida. ¿Quién querría eso?

En realidad, ya quisiera ella estar en su lugar. Retirándose temprano de esa aburrida ceremonia, _porque Draco, si no empiezas a hacer las maletas con tres días de anticipación no tendrás nada listo, y no me digas que no, que te conozco._

Siempre había querido conocer las islas griegas y la famosa estatua de Atena cubierta de oro.


End file.
